In a wireless microphone, one or more antennas can be mounted to the outside of a chassis of the microphone and/or have ports into which external antennas can be connected directly or by an RF (radio frequency) shielded cable. In order to be optimally matched to varying transmitter polarization directions and environmental conditions, external antennas with rotating attachments to the receiver chassis can be used, thus allowing the user to orient the antennas for optimal reception. However, in certain instances this approach may be costly and may result in mechanical complexity and reliability concerns. Moreover, in certain instances, a user typically may not know how to orient the antennas properly and can actually degrade reception if the user selects a poor orientation. Moreover, in certain instances, an externally mounted antenna may be prone to be disturbed from the desired position or even damaged. Additionally, in certain examples, it may be desirable operate the antenna in more than one frequency band.